Perderte
by AleRabanito
Summary: Dos simple palabras que cada en milésima que estuve ahí desee no escuchar.  -¡Avada Kadabra!-mi respiración para de golpe,los pasos desesperados de Harry pararon.No hubo mas gritos,la sala permaneció en silencio.  Escena situada en DH Aleterando la realid


**Declaimer:** Todito es de Rowling pero quise jugar un poquito con la realidad de la historia, espero me perdonen y que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em>Perderte<em>

Caí sobre el frio piso, estaba cansando y agotado pero a pesar de eso mi cuerpo lleno de miedo más que de adrenalina, se levanto más deprisa que en cualquier ocasión intentado evitar que el maldito mal nacido de Cola gusano cerrara la puerta del calabozo.

Prácticamente choque con la puerta tomando con fuerza las vigas de metal jalándolas con ira y desesperación…inútil. Seguramente en ese momento mi mirada ardía en la furia de la incompetencia y probablemente trasmitía peligro ya que Pettigrew no la pensó dos veces antes de sacar su varita y apuntarme con ella.

Salió de ahí veloz después de una sonrisa burlesca la cual no ayudaba al descontrol de mi temperamento.

Recargue mi cuerpo sobre aquellos barrotes, cuestionándome a mí mismo, a Harry, incluso a Hermione, por ese maldito descuido o simplemente el hecho de que nosotros estemos atrapados y ella este arriba sola, enfrentándose con esa maldita arpía, me temblaron las manos al recordar lo que ya anteriormente había hecho sin ninguna clase de piedad. Y ahora Hermione estaba arriba con ella sin varita y totalmente sola. ¡Por Merlín! Había matado a su propio primo ¿Cómo podría esperar que tuviera compasión con ella?

Escuche pasos detrás de mí, Harry y yo giramos deprisa encontrándonos ahí a Luna. Comenzaba a hablar con Harry pero yo no tenía cabeza solo quería salir de ahí, salir ir tomar a Hermione y alejarla de todo eso. También apareció el Señor Olivander y un duende.

Pero ninguno tenía la respuesta, ni la manera de salir de aquí, la desesperación me asfixiaba, sin pensar que no sería nada en tan solo unos segundos. Y así fue cuando escuche el primer grito de dolor.

Mi cuerpo sufrió una desgarra automática de dolor, miedo y esa desesperación que me hacia sudar frio. Regrese a la puerta y la agite violentamente pero no se abrió, ni siquiera un poco.

Seguía escuchando, seguía oyéndola gritar y me estaba asesinando. Ya lo había aceptado, ya me había resignado a amarla, amarla con cada parte de mi, entregándole cada pensamiento, cada sensación vibratoria que corría por mi cuerpo cuando ella simplemente me miraba, y ese hermoso estremecimiento que causaba al tocarme.

Las peleas había disminuido entre nosotros al empezar el viaje, y de alguna manera la sentía mas cerca de mi, hasta que ese maldito Horrocrux me cegó con mis propios miedos, metiendo ideas equivocadas, suprimiéndome en esa oscuridad, que hizo que cometiera la mayor estupidez de mi vida…Abandonarla. Irme y desprotegerla. Es cierto Hermione podría ser la mejor bruja de nuestra generación, saber el doble de hechizos que yo. Pero no justificaba el hecho de que le prometí cuidarla, quizás no cuidaba en si su vida, pero cuidaba algo mas, algo que ella solo había confiado en mí y yo la deje sin mirar atrás. Y cuando lo entendí todo era demasiado tarde.

Me jure nunca volver a dejarla, nunca permitir que le hicieran daño, ahora aquí estaba desgarrándome las manos y bazos intentando abrir la endemoniada puerta que me dividía de ella, que me dividía en salvarle la vida, no importaba perder la mía, solo me importaba verla bien, a salvo, con vida.

Un grito desgarrarte volvió a invadir mis oídos y esta vez pude sentir el mismo dolor que ella, pude sentir cada parte de mi retorcerse, y la importancia, esa estaba acabando con mi razón, con mi cordura. La mujer que amaba estaba arriba muriendo ente dolor y angustia.

Me separe de la puerta y patee la puerta con tanta ira que sentí mis músculos comprimirse adoloridos pro el contacto y el intento inútil.

Harry también estaba desesperado rondando por la mazmorra horrorizado, tomaba su cabello desesperado.

Hubo un silencio, un silencio en el cual pude tomar un respiro del dolor que desgarraba mi alma sin compasión.

Pettegrew bajo las escaleras y sentía el impulso de saltarle encima y matarlo con mis propias manos, asesinarlo para después hacerlo con la Bellatrix, no tendría compasión con nadie ¿Cómo podría tenerla?.

Abrió la puerta alejándome con su varita, llamo al duende para luego desaparecer, y yo, inútil, impotente, sujete la puerta una vez más maldiciéndome una y otra y otra vez.

Mis pensamientos se destrozaron al escuchar a Hermione gritar una vez más, mis piernas se vencían y mis ojos ardieron con el dolor y esa necesidad de gritar se apodero de mi.

-¡Hermione!-desgarre mi garganta una y otra vez, junto a sus grito que cada vez tenían menos fuerza pero mas dolor.

Sacudí la puerta una vez más, el miedo ya era insoportable, yo no sentía mis manos, ni mis pies, y había algo dentro de mí que se estaba partiendo. Apreté mis dientes junto con mis ojos, para resistir la tortura.

Mi respiración empezó a ser irregular, ya no cabía en mi mismo y cuando me sentía peor que nunca hubo algo que me destruyo, dos simple palabras que cada en milésima que estuve ahí desee no escuchar.

-_¡Avada Kadabra!-_mi respiración para de golpe, los pasos desesperados de Harry pararon.

No hubo mas gritos, la sala permaneció en silencio.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos par en par, mi cuerpo dejo de temblar y un frio intenso se apodero de mi. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, mi cuerpo comenzó a vencer, mis manos aflojaron el agarre de los barrotes, mis hombros cayeron, y mi mirada perdida en el piso se vio nublada en lagrimas que gritaban, que me gritaban que lo que más ame en mi vida no vivía mas.

Mi rodillas se vencieron haciéndome caer, aun no caí en a cuenta de que no estaría más, me senté con cuidado recargándome en la pared, las lagrimas caían pero aun mi mente no asimilaba que "Hermione Granger la insufrible sabelotodo, la protagonista de mis múltiples peleas, mi mejor amiga y el irremediable amor de mi vida…estaba muerta"…esas palabras _Muerta _chocaron en mi mente, destruyéndome la coherencia, la fuerza, la voluntad…la vida.

Tome mi cabello con enojo y comencé a llorar adoloridamente, a no descargar el sufrimiento, sino a prologarlo, a caer en el abismo sin fondo.

Cayendo en la cuenta que jamás le dije lo que sentía, que pude haberla acompañado al baile, tomarla de la mano, enamorarla día a día, no gritarle, no lastimarla, no hacerla llorar por estupideces, por ser un necio y no aceptar que la amaba, no aceptar que era con ella con la que deseaba estar, llenarla de detalles, intentar ser mejor para sentirme lo suficiente, y que ella lo sintiese así, pero no ya era tarde, ya no había atrás. El sentimiento más sincero y hermoso que pude sentir quedo callado, mudo en mi boca y así se quedaría para siempre porque ya no había quien lo escuchase.

Volví a darme cuenta de que no volvería a hundirme en su mirada, que parecía contener chocolate dentro, me parecía intrigante y a la vez adictivo. No volvía a rozar su suave piel, no podría volver a ser víctima de ese estremecimiento regocijador, no volvería a arrullarla en mis brazos sintiéndome completo y afortunado. Pero jamás podría hacer lo que más ansiaba, lo que mi cuerpo imploraba con esa desgarrarte necesidad…jamás la besaría.

Jale violentamente mi cabello y los sollozos comenzaron a ser frenéticos e incontrolables, eleve mi mirada y me encontré con la de Luna que también lloraba. Pero no podía comparar mi dolor. Porque me sentía vacio, incompleto y suprimido en un dolor que ya no tenía cura, porque mi antídoto se había ido con ella.

Escuche las suplicas de Harry. Ayuda ¿Para que? Si todo estaba perdido, para mí lo estaba, ya no tenia nada, mi lucha era por ella, por verla bien y feliz.

Escuche la risa malvada de ella y eso me enfureció, y un impacto intenso me sacudió, era un desprecio y una sed de venganza que se inyecto por cada parte de mi cuerpo, mataría a esa perra, la torturaría hasta que rogara que parara, pero no me detendría continuaría hasta…

Un chasquido interrumpió mis pensamientos, Dobby apareció en la sala, Harry le pidió que se llevara a Luna y al señor Olivander para después venir por nosotros. Y así lo hizo pareció en las escaleras derrumbando a Pettigrew.

Tome su varita, y Harry se me quedo mirando in comprendiendo mi acción.

-No dejare su cuerpo aquí-mi voz sonó ronca y áspera, destruida por los gritos inútiles.

-Dobby-Harry lo llamo-toma el cuerpo y nos iremos-el asintió.

Subimos, recuperando la Snitch y tomando otra varita. Salte al salón y no quise mirar a Hermione sabía que me rompería en ese instante, mi cuerpo estaba guiado por la necesidad de vengarme no sentía ninguna parte de mi.

Ataque directamente a Bellatrix, de la manera en que la destruiría.

-_¡Crucio!-_Escuche su gemido y sentí gozo y satisfacción, pero no alivio.

Harry y Dobby derribaron a los Lucios y Narcisa, pero Draco tenía todas las intenciones de atacar a Harry lo cual no iba a permitir, así que rompí el encantamiento y me lance a desarmarlo descuidando a Bellatrix que aprovechando mi movimiento, lanzo un daga que escondía bajo su espantoso atuendo dándole enteramente a Dobby. Yo seguía debatiéndome en duelo con Draco.

-¡RON!-escuche a Harry que ya había alcanzado el cuerpo de Hermione, corrí deprisa al ver como Lucius y Bellatrix a se levantaban para atacar. Brinque para tomar la mano de Harry y desaparecer.

Fueron segundo cuando ya yacía sobre la arena mirando al nublado cielo. No había fuerzas en mí, no había esperanzas, mis ojos volvieron a humedecerse estrepitosamente cuando recordé a lo que hace tan solo unos minutos.

¡Cobarde! Mi mente ataco, la culpa me destruía. Suspire derrotado y quemándome la garganta. Cerré los ojos aprontándolos con fuerza

-¿Ron?-Esa voz hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. No era posible, no lo era-Ron-volvió a llamar.

Me levante deprisa con quien sabe que fuerzas y la vi, ahí sentada mirándome interrogante, los ojos húmedos y apretando las manos sobre la arena, temblando y no pude verla más hermosa.

Me pare de prisa y torpemente y corrí en su dirección cayendo de rodillas frente a ella tomando su rostro entre mis muertas manos, que al sentir de nuevo esa calidez tan suya, sentí mi cuerpo en vida una vez más. Me perdí en su mirada uno fracción de segundo para después besarla.

Que importara que me rechazara, que las cosas cambiaran, que nuestra amistad se afectara. Pero en medio de esta guerra prefería sacudir las cosas a perderla de nuevo y no haberme atrevido a decirle "Te amo desde hace tanto tiempo"

Me sorprendí que no me aparto sino que contesto con el mismo entusiasmo, la besaba despacio, pero me costaba no caer en la desesperación de sentirla, de sentir sus manos sujetando mi abrigo con necesidad.

Separe mis labios despacio para embriagarme de su suspiro que lleno de calor mi cuerpo. Y ahí la vi viva, en mis brazos, la abrase con posesión y mi angustia, dolor, sufrimiento, miedo salió en un gemido adolorido sobre su oído.

La estreche con una mano mientras la otra sujetaba su rostro, donde entre llanto besaba con admiración. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello llenando mis pulmones de su aroma, y en todo ese tiempo al fin me sentí vivo y completo.

-Estas viva-afirmaba mientras lloraba como un niño-Estas viva-me repetía porque me sentía en un sueño y temía tano despertar.

Se abrazo más a mí como yo a ella, solo necesitaba sentirla un poco más para que el dolor sanara, para que mi alma volviera a tener paz.

-Dobby –la escuche lamentar, y ahí mi memoria recordó, gire un poco mi vista y mire a Harry estrechando el cuerpo ya sin vida de él. Y con más razón la estreche más fuerte contra mí.

Mire y Bill se acercaba corriendo preocupado por nuestra aparición. Se detuvo un momento con Harry donde Luna cerraba los ojos de Dobby, para después mirarme a mi angustiado. Seguramente mi apariencia estaba bastante demacrada, pero en ese momento no importaba.

Bill nos indico entrar a casa. Harry tomo el cuerpo de Dobby ayudado por Luna. Me separe de Hermione un poco para levantarme un poco y tomarla en brazos. Note que se impresiono mucho por mi acción pero después hundió su rostro en mi cuello refugiándose como una niña pequeña.

Entramos a la cabaña donde Fleur nos miro preocupada.

-Necesita descansar-explique y mi voz aun se oía dolida, desgarrada y sin vida. Rápidamente me indico una habitación.

La lleve dentro, Fleur entro conmigo y deshizo la cama, la senté con mucho cuidado, para comenzar a quitarle el abrigo y el suéter que llevaba, dejándola como una blusa manga larga, me acuclille para desatar sus zapatos para que estuviera mas cómoda.

Se recostó con cuidado y la tape con las cobijas. Me acerque con mucho cuidado y bese su frente.

-Descansa-le pedí casi en una súplica, para después salir de la habitación a tomar un poco de aire y derramar las ultimas lagrimas que terminaron siendo sollozos. Me recargue en la pared y espere a que mi respiración se calmara.

Después de unos minutos volví a entrar encontrándola profundamente dormida, respirando tranquilamente, acerque una silla colocándola frente a su cama, necesitaba estar cerca de ella, mirarla, escucharla. Y agradecer de que la maldición haya sido para el duende y no para ella. ¡Egoísta! Pero ¿Qué haría si la perdiera? Lo hice durante unos minutos y sentí que mi mundo se colapsaba, perdía todo.

No se cuento pase mirándola, admirándola.

-Harry me conto lo que paso-Bill se encontraba en la puerta-Siempre supimos que sentías algo por ella…pero nunca creí que tanto-comenzó a acercarse-entiendo cómo te sientes si a Fleur le hubiera pasado lo mismo, me hubiera vuelto loco.

-Por un momento me volví loco-confesé ¿Qué demonios serbia ocultarlo?-pensé que la había perdido-volví a sentir la oleada de dolor-sentí que…-tome aire al notar mi ojos humedece de nuevo-que me moría yo también, pero no íbamos al mismo lugar, tuve tanto miedo-cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.

-Tu también necesitas descansar-negué-se que la sensación aun esta, pero ella ya esta bien, no tienes porque…

-Quiero estar cuando despierte-lo interrumpí-necesito decirle lo que siento, y si no lo hago ahora sé que no lo hare después-Bill asintió comprendiendo y retirándose lentamente.

Y así pasaron unas horas, termine recargado sobre el marco de la puerta pensando cómo le diría todo, me parecía todo tan confuso, me sentía tan vulnerable, tan susceptible, y mis sentimientos estaban tan a flor de piel.

Me atormentaba el beso, a pesar de ser endemoniadamente perfecto, temía que lo hubiera hecho por la sensación del momento, pero no podía dejar de repetir la sensaciones que causo tan simple gesto. Lleve instintivamente mi mano a mis labios, recordando el sabor de los suyos.

En ese momento ella comenzó a moverse, la mire despacio, quedo sentada mirándome esperando una reacción, me senté frente a ella, tomando una gran cantidad de aire.

-Tu también deberías descansar-me lo pidió con ese tono mandón que tanto amaba.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte un poco preocupado, ella asintió, sonreí levemente ante eso.

Me miro por unos momentos, para después sentarse con los pies sobre el piso y estar más cerca de mí, extendió una mano y la coloco en mi mejilla. Envolví su mano con la mía y suspire aun frágil, bajando la mirada.

-Pensé lo peor-le confesé sin mirarla-creí que te había perdido y…-solloce-nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.

-Tu no tenias la culpa-justifico.

-Lo se, pero no me refería a eso-levante mi mirada para encontrarme con la de ella-no me perdonaría no haberte dicho la verdad-baje su mano de mi mejilla para colocarla en mi regazo y tomarla con mis dos manos-se que esto cambiara todo pero…si no lo digo ahora, quizás no tenga otra oportunidad.

-Ron-hablo mirándome más profundamente.

-Déjame hablar-le pedí- que no se si pueda juntar la suficiente fuerza para decírtelo después-ella asintió-cuando estaba oyéndote gritar, pensé en tantas cosas, sobre ti y sobre mi, pero fue hasta que escuche la maldición que pude pensar claramente y darme cuenta de que he sido un estúpido todo este tiempo…-baje la mirada- desde el primer momento en que me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti-sentí su mano tensarse, lo cual era evidente que haria-intente luchar contra ello, olvidarme de ti, y toda la impotencia de no poder hacerlo, lo descargaba en cada pelea, la cual al final me daba cuenta que era para llamar tu atención-talle mi rostro-te ame en silencio por tanto tiempo, que me hice a la idea de guardarme el sentimiento, nunca tuve esperanzas que sintieras lo mismo pero de igual manera intentaba ser parte de tu vida de alguna manera-me miraba impresionada-y hoy, después de casi perderte para siempre, no pude callarme más, necesitaba decírtelo,-Las lagrimas volvían a jugarme una mala pasada, pero esta vez no las pararía.-y con esto no pido nada es solo que…-un sollozo se me escapo no pida continuar, todo era demasiado.

Ella libero su mano de las mías implantándome terror, pero al sentirla acercarse y tomar mi rostro para levantarlo y besarme con infinita ternura y amor. Correspondí confuso, pero entregado.

-Nunca fuiste muy brillante-eleve mi vista donde ella también lloraba-porque tengo amándote desde hace tanto y tu idiota-no necesite escuchar mas para volver a capturar su boca en un beso necesitado y sincero.

Me separe y por primera vez en el día pude sonreír, limpie sus lagrimas para apreciarla de diferente manera, de una menara libre y sin censura. Pero no duro mucho mis ojos comenzaban a perder visión, había pasado más de un día despierto sin comer, mi cuerpo comenzaba a cobrarme. Y ella lo entendió.

-No has dormido-negué aun con una sonrisa-ven aquí-se metió en la cama dejándome un espacio en ella-no quiero estar sola.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me retire los zapatos y me metí a la cama con ella. Mi corazón bombeaba fuerte pero aun estaba débil por tantas emociones. Al recostarme pude sentir al fin descanso en mi espalda y mis piernas. Sentí a Hermione acercarse hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho sin dudarlo la estreche contra mi. Donde me fue fácil conciliar el sueño, porque en un mismo día perdí al amor de mi vida y lo recupere para que al fin fuera mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, lo se NO TIENE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE VER pero realmente necesitaba escribirlo.<strong>

**Son las 3:30 de la mañana lo comencé a las 12, necesitaba sacarlo y adore el resultado.**

**Espero sus REVIUWS sobre que les pareció…por cierto la versión original SIEMPRE SERA MEJOR pero a veces el divertido jugar con la misma irrealidad de la historia.**

_Ale V. AleRabanito_


End file.
